Le bal de magie
by rei968
Summary: Différentes déclarations lors d'un bal de magie, Attention épisode 125 refait à ma sauce !


Coucou,

Bon ayant vu l'épisode du bal, j'ai eu cette idée de le refaire à ma sauce. ATTENTION SPOILS DANS CET OS.

Bonne lecture.

**Le bal de magie**

_Au retour de l'île Tenro et leur absence durant sept ans, tous les mages étaient tellement content de se retrouver qu'ils avaient fait la fête durant quelques jours, Salamander avait accompagné Lucy à Acalypha et elle avait appris la mort de son père, les larmes de la jeune fille ne vinrent pas tout de suite. Du moins, quand ils étaient sur la tombe, ce fut seulement quand elle fut seule et qu'elle lut la dernière lettre de son défunt père qu'elle pleura. La propriétaire de son appartement avait suggéré à Natsu et Happy de la laisser pour l'instant mais au même moment la blonde sortit, elle avait les yeux rougis mais elle avait su garder son sourire. _

- _Bon, on lui ramènera ces boulettes qu'elle aime tant… s'attrista le petit chat bleu. _

- _Non, je viens avec vous ! dit la blonde qui venait de sortir du bâtiment._

- _Luce ? s'étonna Natsu. _

- _Je viens avec vous ! _

_Ils partirent faire une mission, heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas besoin de prendre le train. Il s'agissait d'escorter un butin important d'un bout à l'autre de la ville et de le surveiller jusque tard dans la nuit, Natsu et Lucy allèrent chacun leur tour, Happy s'était endormi sur un rebord. Les yeux de la mage stellaire commençaient à se fermer, elle s'assit parterre contre le mur, Salamander était debout mais appuyé contre le mur à côté du butin. _

- _Luce ? _

- _Mmmhh_ _? _

- _Tu dors ? _

- _Pas encore mais presque… _

_Le mage de feu lui fit un sourire et s'assit à côté d'elle._

- _Je devrais_ _pas m'endormir comme ça ! dit la mage aux clés. _

- _C'est bon, je peux surveiller ce machin. _

- _Non… _

_Au bout d'un moment, la blonde s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Quand sa tête s'était posé sur lui, il avait sursauté et il porta un regard sur sa nakama. Salamander l'admirait, il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait jolie, il repensa à son combat contre Kain. Il les avait comparé à un couple sauf que le mage de feu ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était la notion de couple, formait-il un couple avec Lucy ? Lisanna était aussi de retour, il avait aussi repensé aux moments passés avec elle et il se posa la même question qu'avant mais la seule différence c'est qu'il se sentait mieux avec Lucy malgré qu'il était très complice avec la sœur de Mirajane quand ils étaient petits. La voix de la mage aux clés le fit sortir de ses pensées, elle semblait rêver et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, la voir comme cela lui fendit le cœur mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi alors qu'en temps normal il aurait essayé de consoler sa partenaire mais sans plus. Il essuya une de ses larmes et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, quelques minutes plus tard, les responsables qui devaient prendre le butin revinrent et payèrent la mission qui pour une fois, fut remplie de succès. Le petit chat bleu s'était réveillé._

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Oui, Happy ? _

- _On a terminé la mission ? _

- _Oui, on va pouvoir rentrer, Lucy s'est déjà endormie. _

- _Elle dort sur ton épaule ?_

- _Ben ouais et alors ? _

- _Elle t'aaaaaaaiiimmmmeeeeeeeeuuuu ! _

_Le mage de feu lui donna un coup, le pauvre félin se retrouva assommé. _

- _Tais-toi, stupide chat ! Et en plus, tu vas réveiller Lucy ! _

- _T'es_ _pas gentil ! _

- _Et toi t'es pas malin ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je réagissais pareil avec toi et Carla ? _

- _Euh… _

- _Alors tu vois ? _

- _À la différence de toi et moi c'est que je suis amoureux d'elle ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _T'aime Lucy ? _

- _Hein ? Déjà c'est quoi être amoureux ? _

- _Euh… c'est offrir des poissons ? _

_Salamander_ _ne chercha pas plus à comprendre, il porta sa nakama comme une mariée. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je peux aller dormir chez Wendy ce soir ? _

- _Fais comme tu veux, moi de toute façon, je dois ramener Lucy chez elle. _

_Le petit chat bleu vola à toute vitesse jusqu'à Fairy Hills, le mage de feu se demandait quel genre de sentiment ce qu'était l'amour, nourrissait-il de l'amour pour sa nakama ? En effet, il la trouvait jolie, il se sentait parfois bizarre quand elle était à ses côtés ou quand elle avait peur, elle se collait à lui ou lui prenait le bras. Pleins de questions lui passèrent par la tête, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était devant la maison de Lucy, ce fut elle qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. _

- _Natsu_ _?_

- _Hein ? _

- _Tu… tu… peux me laisser maintenant…_

- _Ok… _

_Il la déposa à contrecoeur, il avait eu peu d'occasion de la tenir dans ses bras ne serait-ce quand il l'avait rattrapé depuis la tour lors de leur combat contre Phantom Lord ou alors contre son combat contre Kain. _

- _Merci Natsu… je suis vraiment nulle… je m'endors à la première mission depuis notre retour… _

- _C'est_ _pas grave et puis… c'est normal… après… _

_Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, des larmes recommencèrent à couler, la blonde lui résuma la dernière lettre de son père, sa vie, ses regrets. La mage cacha son visage dans ses mains, soudain elle sentit que son partenaire la serrait contre elle._

- _Na… Natsu… _

- _Ça va aller… je sais c'est pas facile mais… Fairy Tail est aussi ta famille._

_Lucy le remercia et le salua. _

- _Bye Natsu, à demain. _

- _Bye Luce… _

_La blonde monta chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte, se déshabilla et prit une douche en vitesse, elle passa juste une serviette blanche et se coucha sur le lit et repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son entrée à Fairy Tail, une chose l'obsédait surtout ce fut Natsu depuis leur combat contre Kain, leur ennemi n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions sur eux deux, le conseil de Lisanna d'être au côté de Natsu et lorsqu'il lui prit la main quand elle croyait que tout était perdu et avant l'attaque d'Acnologia, c'était à elle qu'il tenait la main et non à Lisanna ! Elle devait avouer qu'elle l'avait trouvé mignon la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu à Hargeon mais avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ? Elle était un peu jalouse quand il était avec la sœur de Mirajane mais c'était normal de se retrouver après tant d'années. La mage aux clés était dans ses pensées, soudain, une tête se mit en dessus d'elle ce qui la fit sursauter. _

- _Nat… Natsu ?_

- _À quoi tu pensais, Lucy ? _

- _Ri… rien… et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? _

- _Ben… en fait, Happy est chez Wendy et je me sentais un peu seul dans notre maison. _

- _Ah non ! Tu vas pas squatter chez moi ce soir et en plus je suis même pas… _

_Remarquant qu'elle était toujours en serviette, la mage rougit et les pires gros mots du monde sortir de sa bouche devant un dragon slayer choqué, elle prit en vitesse des sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un tissu ressemblant vaguement à un pyjama et alla se changer à la salle de bain. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. _

- _T'es vraiment un idiot, Natsu ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me surprennes ou que tu viennes squatter chez moi ? _

- _J'aime bien être chez toi ! _

- _T'aime bien SQUATTER chez moi ! _

- _Non, j'aime bien être avec toi. _

_Cette phrase la fit rougir à nouveau. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _J'en_ _sais rien…_

_Elle repensa à Lisanna._

- _Dis Natsu, depuis que Lisanna est de retour… tu… _

- _Lisanna_ _et moi, on est juste amis ! _

- _Mais… tu n'étais pourtant pas toujours avec elle ? _

- _Non… on était de temps en temps ensemble mais j'étais la plupart du temps avec Erza et Gray. _

_Cette révélation lui enleva un poids, elle lui proposa quand même de rester._

- _C'est vrai, je peux ? _

- _Oui, tu m'as bien ramené après tout. _

_Elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait pris une nuisette en dentelle noire à peine transparente, Natsu rougit dès qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, il pouvait voir ses courbes qu'il jugeait à son goût. Durant quelques secondes, il ne dit rien, la blonde dû l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne réagisse. _

- _Natsu_ _! _

- _Hein ? Quoi ? _

- _Ça fait depuis plusieurs secondes que je t'appelle ! Et pourquoi tu me reluques comme ça ? _

- _Euh… ben… euh… _

_Elle passa devant le miroir et remarqua sa nuisette, ses joues rosirent._

- _Oh, mince ! Ex… excuse-moi… _

_La mage allait ouvrir son armoire mais Salamander l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte._

- _Que… _

- _Tu peux rester comme ça._

- _Quoi ? T'es pas un peu fou ? _

- _Ça ira pour cette nuit… dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Ok…_

_Natsu_ _passa sous la douche, il avait opté pour un jogging blanc qu'il avait pris dans son sac._

- _T'avais prévu depuis le début de dormir chez moi ? demanda la mage. _

- _Euh… ben… ouais… de toute façon, c'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble. _

- _Euh… c'est la première fois où je le sais… les autres fois, je ne le voyais qu'au matin. _

_Le Dragon Slayer sauta dans le lit, ouvrit la couverture et tapota le matelas. _

- _Bon tu viens ? demanda-t-il avec son plus grand sourire à la mage stellaire._

_Elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle éteignit la lumière et alla se mettre dans le même lit que son meilleur ami._

- _Tu… tu… en profiteras pas ! _

- _Pas moyen ! T'es une planche à pain, y a rien à toucher ! _

_Vexée, elle voulut le frapper mais il lui attrapa le poignet et éclata de rire. _

- _Je déconne, Luce ! _

- _Idiot ! _

_La blonde lui tourna le dos, le sommeil la gagna, elle sentit un bras se serrer autour de sa taille. Salamander huma son parfum aux fleurs et s'endormit contre elle. Instinctivement, elle se tourna de son côté et se colla contre lui. Le lendemain matin, la blonde fut la première à se réveiller, leurs jambes étaient enlacées, chose qui la fit rougir, elle regarda Salamander qui était encore en train de dormir, la mage le trouvait vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Son regard descendit sur son torse et ses abdominaux, des idées perverses commencèrent à fuser dans son cerveau, se donnant une gifle mentalement et chassant ses idées bizarres, elle alla sous la douche et se prépara. Elle avait opté pour des bottes brunes, une mini jupe fendue sur le côté, un débardeur moulant son corps laissant son ventre à l'air avec un gilet et elle se coiffa de ses couettes, voyant son meilleur ami encore en train de dormir, elle lui laissa un mot et décida d'aller directement à la guilde. _

_Un moment plus tard, elle était resté au bar, Mirajane essuyait des verres._

- _C'est étonnant que Natsu ne soit pas encore là, surtout que Happy est déjà arrivé… la mission s'est mal passée hier soir ? _

- _Hein ? Non… répondit la mage stellaire en rougissant. _

_Remarquant ce détail, ce fut un signe pour l'ancienne démone. _

- _Est-ce qu'il s'est disputé avec Happy ? _

- _Non… _

- _C'est vraiment bizarre… t'es sûr que t'en sais rien, Lucy ? _

- _Non ! _

_Au même moment, Carla, Wendy et Happy arrivèrent. _

- _Happy, la mission s'est bien passé hier soir ? demanda Mirajane. _

- _Oui ! _

- _Et comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec Natsu ? _

- _Ah… je pense qu'il a dû dormir à la maison… quoique non… il ne mange jamais seul à la maison ! Il a dû aller chez Lucy ! _

- _Tais-toi ! Stupide chat ! _

_La sœur de Lisanna avait eu sa réponse, Natsu arriva peu de temps après, il regardait le panneau des demandes mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose, le petit chat bleu en profita pour le rejoindre. _

- _Mmmhhh_… _je trouve rien… _

- _Salut Natsu ! _

- _Ah, salut Happy ! _

- _J'ai trouvé une mission pour nous ! _

- _Montre._

_Le Dragon Slayer lut le papier demanda d'arrêter un certain fugitif du nom de Velveno, la blonde arriva au même moment et remarqua que son nakama avait changé son style d'habillement, il avait un long manteau noir avec un col relevé, son écharpe noué autour du cou, une des manches semblait être coupé et l'on pouvait voir son bras musclé mais il gardait son éternel pantalon immaculé de blanc. Quand il vit la blonde habillé comme elle l'était il rougit, lui-même ne sachant la raison. _

- _Yo_ _Luce ! _

- _Salut, Natsu… _

- _T'as trouvé une mission ? _

- _Oui._

_Salamander_ _lui expliqua en deux mots ce qu'ils devaient faire._

- _Attends ! Si il faut retrouver cette bague lors du bal… il va falloir danser ! s'exclama Lucy. _

- _Hein ? _

_La mage aux clés lui prit la main et l'emmena dehors, Roméo les regardait avec Happy. _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire, Happy ? _

- _Une danse sociale ! _

- _Une quoi ? _

- _C'est une danse entre deux personnes, il y a une interaction entre les deux êtres ! intervint Mirajane. _

- _C'est bizarre… murmura le fils de Macao. _

_Lucy lui prit les deux mains et montra les pas à Natsu. _

- _Regarde, un, deux, trois, un, deux… _

_Le pauvre mage de feu lui marcha sur le pied. _

- _Aïe ! _

- _Pardon, pardon… je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose…_

- _Bon, ok il y a une autre méthode ! _

- _Hein ? _

_Plusieurs autres mages de la guilde commencèrent à danser à leur façon, Roméo invita Wendy. _

- _Wendy ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Veux-tu danser ? _

- _Volontiers ! répondit-elle avec son plus grand sourire. _

_Happy fit de même. _

- _Carla ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Veux-tu danser ? _

- _Ppppfff, si tu insistes…_

_Macao invita Mirajane mais il se disputait avec un autre mage pour savoir avec lequel elle allait danser, Gajeel était hésitant au fond de lui pour demander à Levy._

- _Tu sauras que je veux pas danser ! dit Gajeel. _

- _Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! répondit Levy._

_Jet et Droy demandèrent à la petite fée mais pour finir, Gajeel lui prit la main ne supportant qu'elle danse avec ces mages. Pendant ce temps, Lucy et Natsu les regardaient et souriaient, la mage aux clés lui proposa de reprendre. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Viens, je vais t'enseigner une autre méthode… celle-ci est plus facile…_

_Elle se colla contre le corps de Salamander. _

- _Luce ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- _Laisse-toi faire… _

_La mage passa une main derrière son cou et de son autre main enlaça celle de Salamander._

- _Voilà… il… il faudrait que ton autre main me prenne la taille… _

_Il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, elle lui montra les pas de danse, le mage commença à s'habituer à cette danse, il la serra un peu plus contre lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. La blonde et le rose sentaient une boule au ventre mais leur danse fut interrompu par Lisanna qui appelait Natsu au loin. _

- _Natsu_ _! _

_Mais Erza fut plus rapide, elle se rééquipa et déclara : _

- _La danse développe l'esprit combatif ! On me surnomme « la danseuse démoniaque » !_

_Elle prit le pauvre Natsu et le fit tournoyer dans tous les sens._

- _Aaaaarrrrêêêêêêttttteeeezz_ _!_

_Lisanna_ _le reprit en chemin et lui fit subir la même chose. _

- _Je veux une pause… je me sens mal…_

- _Non, Natsu, je vais t'apprendre à danser. _

_Lucy les regardait tous au loin, elle enviait Lisanna qui semblait être à l'aise avec Natsu et ensuite elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait plus de partenaire, Léo apparut à ses côtés. _

- _Ma princesse… _

- _Loki_ _?_

_Il lui saisit la taille et commença à la faire danser. _

- _Tu danses rudement bien… s'étonna la blonde. _

- _C'est normal ! Caprico nous a appris les bonnes manières et en tant qu'esprit, nous devons t'aider dans ton éducation pour devenir une Lady. _

- _Quoi ? _

_Natsu_ _avait pu se débarrasser de Lisanna et voulut rejoindre Lucy mais dès qu'il vit Loki et Lucy danser, il sentit une certaine colère monter en lui. La répétition du bal dura encore un moment, Natsu interrompit le lion et la mage stellaire. _

- _Je peux reprendre ma partenaire ? _

- _Natsu, elle est avec moi maintenant ! Tu l'as abandonnée ! _

- _Je veux danser avec Luce ! _

_La blonde ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Grey arriva au même moment à la guilde et vit que tout le monde dansait, il se déshabilla et prit le bras de Lucy. _

- _Je veux danser moi aussi ! _

_La jeune fille lui asséna un coup qui le renvoya dans le ciel. _

- _Tu t'es disqualifié tout seul ! _

_De loin, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avait regardé toute la scène. _

- _Si Lucy-san veut flirter avec Grey-sama, je ne le permettrai jamais ! Juvia veut danser avec Grey-sama ! _

_Natsu_ _préparait son poing de feu tandis que Loki faisait de même avec sa magie du lion, la blonde interrompit leur affrontement._

- _Arrêtez ! Loki, je sais que tu es venu pour mon bien mais… il faut que Natsu apprenne et je suis la meilleure personne à lui apprendre les pas de danse. _

- _Comme tu le voudras, Princesse._

_Et il disparut, Lucy continua la danse avec Salamander encore quelques heures. Le soir, Erza, Grey, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla se présentaient aux portes du Comte Balsamico. Une jeune fille leur ouvrit. _

- _Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ? _

- _Nous sommes venu pour la requête contre Velveno ! répondit Erza. _

_La jeune fille les invita à entrer, le Comte les accueillit avec un grand sourire. _

- _Voilà, ce soir il y a le bal de la magie, cette bague… sera digne de celui qui pourra prendre en premier celle-ci et il aura la main de ma fille Aceto. _

- _Et nous devons faire quoi ? demanda Grey. _

- _Velveno_ _a essayé de s'en emparé il y a sept ans… la bague se trouve dans cette horloge que vous voyez ici, elle ne sonne que tout les sept ans à minuit et je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe dans les mains de ce bandit. _

- _Compris ! dirent les mages de Fairy Tail._

_Les filles se préparèrent, Lucy avait opté pour une longue robe de bal style corset et très longue en bas de couleur vert pâle, elle demanda à Cancer de lui faire un chignon et mit une fausse fleur de la même couleur dans ses cheveux. _

- _Ouah ! J'espère qu'on me fera une demande ce soir ! _

_Elle sortit Erza avait opté pour une robe asiatique laissant un généreux décolleté avec des fleurs rouges et noirs ainsi qu'une fente sur le côté, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon et des baguettes tenaient le tout. _

- _Erza, tu as mis le paquet ! s'étonna Lucy. _

- _Toi aussi ! _

- _C'est… c'est une habitude que j'ai gardé…_

_Soudain, elle repensa à sa mère, elle secoua la tête. Wendy sortit de sa cabine, elle avait fait des couettes avec des rubans blancs, elle avait une sorte de capeline bordeaux ainsi qu'une longue robe blanche. _

- _T'es super mignonne, Wendy ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres filles. _

- _Merci…_

_Du côté des garçons, Natsu avait opté pour un pantalon de costard noir, un gilet noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, il avait quand même gardé son écharpe tandis que Grey avait aussi un pantalon de costard noir, une chemise bordeaux ainsi qu'une cravate noire. _

_Tout le monde se rejoignit à la salle de bal, les garçons étaient impressionnés par les habits des filles, Grey invita Erza, Wendy usa de sa magie pour que Natsu ait le Troia, il invita Lucy à danser. _

- _Tu veux danser ? demanda Salamander. _

- _Avec plaisir !_

_En effet, on dansait sur des espèces de plateformes, ils attendirent qu'elles viennent. Grey se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant avec Erza. _

- _On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? _

- _Je n'ai pas le droit de danser avec la Reine des fées ? _

- _Ce n'est pas ça mais… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _On doit être sur nos gardes… Velveno copie les magies des autres…_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on est sur nos gardes._

- _Alors mène ton enquête au lieu de faire… je ne sais quoi avec moi… _

- _De toute façon, j'en ai pas fini avec toi…_

- _C'est quoi ton problème ?_

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien, lui serra la taille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Erza perdait ses moyens devant Grey._

- _Gr… Grey… _

- _Tu le verras bien, ma chère Erza…_

_La plateforme descendit, la fille du Comte venait d'arriver dans la salle de bal, elle était resplendissante avec sa robe orange et blanche de bal. Erza se transforma en prince et fut invité par Aceto. Grey invita une jeune femme à danser. Pendant ce temps, Natsu et Lucy dansaient de leur côté, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux._

- _Natsu_… _il faudrait peut être…_

- _Je sais mais… j'en ai pas envie… _

_La blonde rougit à sa réponse, ils se séparèrent à contrecoeur. Le mage de glace demanda à sa cavalière quel type de magie, elle utilisait._

- _Allons, vous n'êtes pas gentleman, mon cher Monsieur. _

- _Je suis_ _pas si gentleman que ça…_

- _Soit, je veux bien vous montrer ma magie. _

_Il s'avéra qu'elle utilisait la même magie que Grey, ils s'envoyèrent plusieurs attaques jusqu'à ce que Erza les interrompe. Ensuite, un jeune garçon invita Wendy, Erza retourna danser avec Aceto en prince. Un beau jeune homme invita Lucy à danser._

- _Pouvons-nous danser My lady ? _

- _Oui._

_Natsu_ _s'était dirigé au buffet suivit de Grey. Ils furent surpris deux femmes qui les prirent pour danser. _

- _Vous n'avez pas dit non, alors dansez avec nous ! _

- _Hhhooooooooooooooo_… _cria Natsu._

_L'horloge commença à sonner. _

- _Ça commence… murmura Aceto. _

_On entendit un cri derrière les portes de l'horloge, les douze coups de minuit passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit, on y découvrit le même garçon qui dansait avec Wendy. _

- _Il y a un imposteur ! _

_Le garçon qui dansait avec Wendy prit sa vrai forme, c'était Velveno, un homme basané avec une coupe afro, une veste beige, un T-shirt noir et un jeans patte d'éléphant ainsi qu'une paire de basket noire. _

- _Velveno_ _! dirent plusieurs mages en même temps. _

_Il sauta dans les airs et utilisa la même magie que Wendy, tout le monde fut surpris, il utilisa le même souffle que la Dragon Slayer, il prit la bague. Erza se transforma et s'équipa de son armure du purgatoire, Velveno fit pareil. _

- _Quoi ? Mais je comprends… pas… _

- _J'ai fait en sorte de toucher chaque membre du bal ! Ma magie est celle de copier celle des autres ! Mais je ne suis pas venu pour me battre ! _

_Aceto_ _le reconnut et s'avança vers lui. _

- _Ve… Velveno… _

- _Aceto_… _je suis venu te demander quelque chose… j'ai échoué il y a sept ans… je suis venu te voir à plusieurs reprises… mais ton père me disait que selon nos rangs sociaux… _

- _C'est faux ! coupa le Comte. _

- _Je ne peux me taire, Comte Balsamico ! ajouta le voleur. _

- _Je t'écoute… dit la fille du Comte. _

- _Je voudrais que tu sois ma femme depuis notre enfance, je suis amoureux de toi… même si Monsieur le Comte m'a permis d'être ton camarade de jeu… moi, le fils d'une servante cela a été le plus beau jour de ma vie le jour où je t'ai rencontré._

- _Je refuse cette union ! hurla le Comte. _

- _Aceto, voudrais-tu être ma femme ? _

- _Oui ! dit-elle avec le sourire. _

- _Quoi ? dit son père. _

_Des sourires se firent dans la salle. _

- _Romantique… murmura Lucy. _

- _C'est beau… murmura Erza. _

- _C'est quoi ça ? J'y comprends rien ! hurla Natsu. _

_Erza_ _lui asséna un coup de poing. _

- _Je veux bien être ta femme mais avant tout… il faut que tu paies pour tes crimes ! ordonna la fille du Comte. _

- _Tout ce que tu voudras, malgré cet amour interdit… je me suis tourné petit à petit vers le crime… et c'était trop tard… répondit Velveno. _

- _Père… c'est décidé ! Je vais me marier avec lui dès qu'il aura purgé sa peine ! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'impose un mari et je veux être heureuse ! s'affirma Aceto. _

- _Je ne veux que ton bonheur et si il est avec lui… je ne peux que m'incliner… _

_La mage aux armures applaudit, les autres mages dans la salle applaudirent aussi. Natsu ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait applaudit lui aussi, Grey lui demanda si il comprenant bien ce qu'il se passait. _

- _Hé l'allumette, tu comprends au moins ce qu'il se passe ? _

- _J'en_ _sais rien ! Mais j'applaudis ! _

- _Sans commentaire… il lui a demandé d'être sa femme, de se marier ! _

- _C'est quelque chose qui se mange ? _

- _Non, idiot ! Il est amoureux d'elle et le mariage est une preuve d'amour…_

- _C'est bon j'ai compris ! Alors on peut demander ça…_

- _Non, tu demandes ça seulement à celle que tu aimes ! _

- _Grey ? _

- _Quoi ?_

- _Aimer c'est quoi ? Je veux dire c'est quoi comme sentiments…_

- _J'en_ _sais rien ! Des papillons dans le ventre, se sentir bien avec la personne avec qui on est… être jaloux si quelqu'un s'approche un peu trop de celle qu'on aime. _

- _Alors c'est ça… _

- _Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'es amoureux ? _

- _Je crois que oui… Je comprends mieux ce que je me disais Igneel et Gildarts… _

- _J'espère qu'on est pas amoureux de la même fille ! _

- _J'ai dansé avec elle pour te donner un indice… _

- _Ça va alors ! _

_Le bal continua, Velveno fut emmené par les gardes du Conseil de magie, Aceto dansa avec son père, Erza avait remis sa robe asiatique et buvait un verre au buffet avec Lucy._

- _Quelle chance, elle a trouvé son prince charmant ! dit la blonde. _

- _C'est vrai… et il ne semble pas être un mauvais garçon. _

- _Tu n'as jamais rêvé du grand amour ? _

- _Quelques fois… _

- _Erza_ _? demanda Grey qui arriva au même moment. _

_Elle se retourna._

- _Tu veux danser ? _

- _Hein ? Euh… oui… _

_Le mage de glace lui prit la main et l'emmena sur une des plateformes pour danser. Lucy enviait Aceto._

- _Ah… je me demande si quelqu'un me demandera un jour ma main… c'est vrai que j'ai failli être marié de force… une fois… _

- _Lucy ? demanda Natsu._

_La blonde se retourna. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je… _

_Elle sentit soudain une boule au ventre, les joues commencèrent à prendre une teinte rosée._

- _J'ai trop mangé ! On rentre ? demanda le Dragon Slayer_

_La mage stellaire tomba à la renverse._

- _Laisse tomber et danse avec moi ! Ton Troia fait encore effet ? _

- _Je pense… _

_Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena danser. Pendant ce temps, Grey et Erza dansaient toujours ensemble, aucun des deux n'avait dit quelque chose, la rousse se lança. _

- _C'était une belle demande hein ? _

- _Euh… ouais… _

_La mage aux armures sentait son partenaire distant, elle était mal à l'aise mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, pourtant elle était sensée être une des femmes les plus fortes de leur guilde et était toujours sûr d'elle mais là, elle semblait perdre tout ses moyens. _

- _Erza_… _je…_

_Elle sentit l'emprise du bras de son partenaire la serrer plus contre lui et il se rapprocha d'elle._

- _Grey… _

_Il était de plus en plus proche, plongeant son regard dans le sien et lui murmura à l'oreille. _

- _Je t'aime… _

- _Hein ? _

_Le mage de glace la regarda._

- _T'as bien très compris !_

- _Oui mais… _

- _Hé merde… j'aurais pas dû te dire ça… _

- _Idiot ! _

- _Quoi ? _

_Erza_ _se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. _

- _Tu… tu ne me repousses pas ? _

- _Non, idiot… _

- _Mais et Gérard… _

- _C'est du passé… _

_Le mage de glace lui fit un sourire. _

- _Alors j'ai eu raison de me lancer… _

_Lucy regardait la scène, elle enviait Erza et Grey mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ces deux sortiraient ensemble un jour alors qu'elle était sûr d'avoir encore des sentiments pour Gérard. Natsu avait observé la scène et fixait Lucy._

- _Luce ? _

- _Hein ? _

_Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'enlaça, il fallut quelques secondes à la mage stellaire pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle y répondit. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, ils durent s'interrompre pour reprendre leur souffle. _

- _Natsu_… _pourquoi ? _

- _Je sais_ _pas comment on le dit et en observant les autres j'ai compris…_

- _Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? _

- _Je le sais très bien, je suis amoureux de toi, Luce…_

_Elle lui fit un sourire._

- _Moi aussi… _

_Malheureusement pour eux, le Troia de Wendy ne dura pas, Natsu commença à se sentir mal. _

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Je… je me sens pas bien…_

- _Nnnyyaaaaaahhh_ _! Dégueule pas sur moi ! _

Voilà ! Cet OS est terminé, ne me tuez pas pour les fans du couple Gérard x Erza, j'adore ce couple ! Mais il n'était pas présent au dernier épisode et puis j'avoue que j'ai aussi un faible pour le Grey x Erza ! Sinon ben j'espère que cet OS vous a plu.


End file.
